


From Russia with Love: Epilogue

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: With the return of GingerRose, our story has come to the end.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	From Russia with Love: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This fic is finally over and we both hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading it, and we are sorry if we didn’t answer some of your comments. We will try to do it soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Epilogue.**

  
Rey was looking at the picture in front of her and honestly couldn't believe her eyes. There, in the freshly renovated kitchen of their new house, sat Armitage and Rose Hux, accompanied by Leia Organa herself. Rey's mother-in-law was in the middle of an animated story that she was telling the Huxes. Something about her life in Soviet Moscow and the way Brezhnev used to pronounce the word "sausages" in Russian that it sounded like the Russian word that meant "tits".

"Surreal, isn't it?" Kylo's hand wrapped her from behind, his palm covering Rey's small baby bump.

She had already started to show, but her pregnant belly looked petite, and she even liked it. She especially loved the way her husband reacted to it. Kylo was becoming a predator every time they were together. And it didn't only mean when they were having sex. Their couplings had become more carnal, that's for sure, but there was also something else. Kylo couldn't leave Rey alone for a second. He was always agitated and ready to attack whoever came near Rey with what looked like bad intentions. Sometimes, Rey had to squeeze her husband's hand when they were out, and Kylo was about to jump on someone who didn't mean any harm.

Some other things also changed. Rey had opened her Auto Repair Shop in the house across the street from theirs one month ago. Kylo had almost gone mad when she announced that she was going to work there while she could, pregnant or not. They had even had a fight over it. Thank God for Leia, who had had to interfere. Rey's mother-in-law had persuaded them both to accept a compromise. Kylo would work in the shop too and do the heavy work while Rey would be handling all easy jobs and the shop's management.

Rey was a bit upset that Kylo had to take fewer woodworking orders now. She hoped that once the baby was born and everything would settle, she could hire someone to help her in the shop and let Kylo do what he liked. But for now, "Driving Solo" was flourishing, and all was well.

Kylo had put all his efforts into the process of renovating their newly purchased house. He wanted to prepare the place for their little one and was worried sick that Rey would feel uncomfortable in their new home. She, however, loved their little cottage and what her husband was doing to it. She couldn't love him more.

Leia lived with them, but had her separate in-law apartment. Kylo had told Rey that a lot of young men still lived with their parents in Russia because it was extremely expensive to buy or rent an apartment on their own there. He said that most of them hated to live with their parents, but Rey loved Leia. And the woman never approached the main house without calling first. Rey was also glad that the woman was there because she secretly dreaded having to deal with a child on her own, and Mrs. Organa's presence always soothed her. No, no, she knew that she would have Kylo. But still... They would be parents for the first time. It was nice to have someone more experienced around.

And then there was also Rose and Hux. It was the first time they came to Maine since the last time Rey and Kylo had seen Armitage, but Rose and Rey had kept in touch. Surprisingly, her best friend fit into the role of the wife of a mobster boss perfectly. There was no more of the reckless girl who enjoyed one-night-stands. Rose's clothes, behavior, and even her posture had changed. She looked more... regal now...

It was actually dreadful, but Rose had told Rey that she was now... with the gang... She wasn't closing her eyes at the source of Hux's income, because now she helped him doing his job.

Truth be told, when Rey had discovered it a month ago, she had spent the night crying. Kylo had soothed her the way only he could, and she had had to accept it eventually, but still... 

Her best friend was a mob queen now.

That's why Rey preferred to stay away from the Huxes, and wasn't going to see them in person for the following year or even longer. She, however, wanted to see Rose one more time. They would have conversations over the texts, but Rey wanted to remember Rose (now officially Hux) like this. Not completely changed by her new life.

Rey thought that Rose realized it too, that's why they had spent the past morning bonding and talking. Rose and Hux looked so much in love now. If that was what made her friend happy, Rey was okay with it, no matter how hard it was for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, melting in her husband's arms and answering his question. "Surreal..."

"How do you feel, Solnishko?" he whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.

"Slightly dizzy from the smell of your mom's pancakes. Our daughter is not fond of them this week."

"How do you know we are having a daughter?" Kylo smirked, reaching to open the window and biting her earlobe afterward.

"Because the image of you with a little girl in your arms makes me love you even more," Rey smiled. "And also incredibly horny."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Da," she nodded, answering in Russian and biting her lower lip. "I'd fuck you right here if I could."

"I think I should make you pregnant more often then," her husband left a peck on her nose, and Rey couldn't be happier.

She loved him to the Moon and back, and even that was an understatement. With Kylo, she didn't feel like an orphan anymore. The belonging she'd sought was finally found - right here, in his arms.

"I'm afraid I won't let you touch me after the labor, so enjoy my horniness for as long as you can," she smirked. "They say that the process is excruciating..."

"I'll be there with you," Kylo immediately stated. "In the same room..."

"Watching me poop on the settee?" Rey interrupted him. "I don't think so."

"Rey..."

"No..."

They'd been there already. Kylo wanted to be present in the room where Rey would give birth to their baby, but Rey didn't want him to feel repulsed. She was a bit paranoid about it, truth be told. Kylo, however, kept insisting, and they even fought over it from time to time.

"Ben, you'll have enough time to enjoy your wife's company," Leia called them, stopping their argument, and Rey turned to her mother-in-law blushing.

"You left to chop some lemon for us, sweetie," Rose laughed. "Got a bit distracted?"

"I did," Rey sighed, bringing a small plate with lemon to the table. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, Rey," Armitage smiled at her. "Rose here is quite the same."

Hux was a very closed man. He barely showed his true feelings from what Rey had seen. But right now, with his arm on the back of Rose's chair, he looked absolutely in love with his wife.

Well, she could at least understand this relationship. They were a lot like her and Kylo. It was just that Rose and Hux had made a different choice.

Leia finally called it a night, and the four of them were now sitting in the kitchen alone.

"I am sorry we couldn't invite you to the wedding," Armitage bowed his head at Rey apologetically. "It was a very private event. Just the two of us and the clerk at City Hall.”

"It's okay," Rey leaned back in her chair. "I understand why it was  _ that _ private, after all."

Silence fell over them, all the unsaid words hanging in the air. There it was - the hint about the life that Armitage and Rose didn't want to talk about. Honestly, now Rey was surprised that Leia had spoken to the couple so calmly. After all, Kylo's mother knew everything about the two Huxes. Only now had that realization dawned on Rey.

"You can ask us whatever questions you want," Armitage finally smiled at her. "No matter how... private and complicated they are."

It was a generous offer...

Rey turned to Kylo, looking for his approval. Her husband frowned, but nodded, letting her speak freely.

"How involved in the business are you, Rose?" she finally asked.

"Deeply," her friend shrugged.

"Define 'deeply', please. Have you ever killed anyone or seen anyone being killed? I mean, after that awful night?"

"Of course not!" this time, it was Armitage, who answered instead of his wife. "I wouldn't let it happen!"

"But do you have to kill often?" Rey turned to the ginger. "I am sorry, but I am trying to figure out how this thing between you two," she pointed at the couple. "Works."

For a second, Rose was looking down at the table as if she was collecting her thoughts. Hux was sitting by her side, caressing her back.

"Will you let me explain?" he asked his wife, and Rose only nodded, letting him. Rey looked at the ginger inquiringly. "You see, Rey," the ginger sighed. "The business is not being done as it was before when Snoke ruled the mob. We don't kill that often anymore. And you should know that it's not easy to kill a man for anyone... I had to kill while we were cleaning our territories of Snoke's followers and traitors, but I haven't killed since then. I am not saying that it will never happen again, but I can promise you that Rose will not be involved in such activity. She runs the finances. She happens to be very good at it."

"I never thought I would understand everything so easily," Rose smiled, shyly. "But Armie is right. I run the finances now."

"What about when your husband has to kill someone?" Rey raised a brow at her friend. "What will you think of it?"

"I won't be happy about it," Rose shook her head, sighing heavily. "But... But I sort of chose him. And that's a possibility that I also thought about while making a decision. And I realize how hard it is for you to understand, but... That's what I am now, Rey."

They sat in silence for a little bit longer.

"Alright then," Rey finally nodded. "I will accept that, Rose. It's just that I don't think that it's safe for the two of you to come here very often."

"I understand," Rose nodded, but Rey couldn't help but notice the expression of regret on her face. "You can't risk... your new family."

"You are right, I can't... But... But it's okay if you call or write to me if you are sure that the line is secure."

She knew that Kylo had told Hux that the ginger could come for a visit from time to time. But in the past two months, Rey started to feel the life growing inside her more clearly, and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Is it all you wanted to ask, Rey?" Armitage asked her, still smiling. "I think it's time for us to go already."

"Yes. Yes, that would be all," she nodded. "No matter what, Rose," she turned to her friend. "I love you, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Rose smiled at her, but Rey could see her friend's eyes watering.

  
  


They lay in bed later that evening, his hand caressing her belly.

"Are you upset?" he asked her, his hot breath on her nape.

"Not anymore," Rey sighed, finally accepting the inevitable. "I have everything. "Rose made her choice, and I need to respect it."

"Hm..."

His hand moved down slowly. Kylo loved it when Rey slept naked in only her knickers, and she was almost bare under the blanket now. Her husband's hand stopped at the hem of her panties, and Rey held her breath, anticipating what was to come. Kylo's cock was pressing into her bum, and she could feel it twitching every time she moved a bit.

"Let me in, doll," he murmured hoarsely, his hand slipping under her knickers. "Yes... There it is," he squeezed her clip between his fingers almost violently. Just the way Rey loved it. 

Kylo pressed harder, rubbing her, and Rey arched her back, laying on her side, pressing herself tighter into his groin.

"Kylo..." she whispered. "Just like that..."

"Oh, I know what my girl wants," he smirked. "Always so eager for me to make you cum, aren't you, sweet thing?"

"Yes... Yes..."

"I want you to please me too, however..." Suddenly, Kylo's hand was out of her panties, and Rey gasped in surprise.

"Bear! What the hell?!"

"Lay lower on your side, girl," he ordered.

She frowned but obeyed, feeling her excitement growing. Rey loved it when Kylo was dominant in bed. She could already feel her slick starting to flow.

"Does my sweet thing want to please me?" he asked huskily. "Do you want to please me, kitten?"

"Y... Yes..."

"Good girl."

She could feel her eyes starting to roll into her skull at the sound of his praise. 

Suddenly, his hand gripped her ankle and made Rey spread her legs, leaving her open for him.

"So beautiful..."

He lay down next to her, his hot breath caressing her groin. His cock was in front of her face right now - erected and ready, and Rey suddenly realized what Kylo wanted to do.

God, it was good that they were on their sides. Because of their height difference, they would have never managed the sixty-nine position had Rey been lying on her back.

"Take my cock into your mouth, baby, don't make me wait," Kylo growled, and Rey sucked him in, feeling him moving his hips towards her face. "Deeper," Kylo growled, and Rey obeyed, feeling his mouth sucking in her clit.

He was good with his lips. Like really good. But Rey loved the way he was fucking her mouth much more right now. She loved it when he was like that - demanding, intense, and possessive. She sucked him in deeper.

"Fuck baby, just like that!" it seemed that she was doing an excellent job because Kylo couldn't focus on her clit any longer, replacing his mouth with his fingers and starting to rub fiercely.

"Yes... Oh, good girl... Oh, fuck, yes, Rey!" he was rumbling now, his cock moving in and out of her mouth.

He made her gag, touching the back of her throat.

"Shit!" Kylo cursed, pulling out.

"Wha..."

"On your hands and knees," he didn't let her finish her question.

His order made Rey shiver. Rey followed Kylo's command, arching her back a little and feeling his gaze on her naked ass.

"Fucking touch yourself, baby," he growled, and Rey reached for her clit as Kylo placed himself next to her entrance. "Dammit, Rey!" he was inside her now, and Rey couldn't help but moan so loud that Leia must have heard it from her apartment. "So fucking wet... So fucking tight, doll!"

Rey was always drenched when Kylo was around, but now her pregnancy was adding to it. She felt like she was able to bounce on his cock 24/7, taking breaks for snacks and sleep only.

"Fuck... Fuck me harder, Kylo!" she hissed, pressing her ass into his groin and meeting his movements. "Fuck... Oh, fuck, yes!"

"I can feel your cunt clenching my cock, baby," he whispered hoarsely. "Do you like my cock?"

"Hell, yes..."

"Louder!"

"I fucking love your cock! Fuck me... Fuck me harder! Don't you fucking stop!"

That as the moment Kylo grabbed her ass cheeks and spanked one of them.

"I fucking love your ass! Come here!"

He pulled her closer as if he was spearing her cunt on his cock.

"Take it!" he growled. "Fucking take it!"

"FUCK!!!"

She broke apart, convulsing around his shaft and trying not to faint. With a growl, Kylo spilled himself into her.

"Dammit, bear... That was..." she murmured several minutes later when they both had finally managed to catch their breaths.

"You will be pregnant constantly," he pulled her closer. "I will be putting baby after baby inside you if this is the result."

"The result of pregnancy is a child and tons of nappies," she smirked. "And also, labor. An alive little creature will try to destroy my vagina. You know, that place you love so much?"

Kylo laughed, kissing her temple.

"Oh, we are acquainted with your vagina," he chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, baby. You are just so sexy like this," he covered her belly with his large palm.

"You know, you are a bit of a neanderthal," Rey kissed him, still smiling. "Liking the way your child is stretching my belly and making me a giant."

"It's our child. And you are beautiful."

"But..."

Kylo kissed her, making Rey shut up.

"Ya lyublyu tebya," she said when they pulled back, knowing perfectly well that her Russian was far from perfect.

"I love you too, Solnishko," Kylo's face brightened as it always did when she said those words to him. She smiled at her husband, feeling absolutely happy. "I love you so much..."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
